


Timing Is Everything: Part 4

by DreamingInColor



Series: Timing is Everything [4]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 17:58:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9836516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingInColor/pseuds/DreamingInColor
Summary: After Graduation, Buffy and Dean meet up.





	

Sunnydale, California-1999

 

“A 60-foot snake demon?” Dean asks looking skeptical.

 

“Yup.” Buffy replies sitting on the hood of the Impala. He had picked her up half an hour ago and they had driven to the outskirts of Sunnydale. It was the first time she’s seen him in almost a year and 6 months since they had last talked. He looked the same, just with an extra scar or two. She had missed him. 

 

“Then what happened?”

 

Buffy pushed up her sunglasses she glanced at him and said. “He ate principle Snyder.” 

 

Dean chuckles. Buffy smiles at him and continues the story. She didn’t know how long they had talked before Dean said, “It’s getting dark. 

 

Buffy glanced up at the sky. With a frown she slid off the hood. “Guess that’s my queue Huh?”

 

“We still have some time.”

 

“What do you have in mind?” She saw the smirk on his face. He was up to something.

 

He leaned against the passenger door, blocking her. “Dinner and a movie.”

 

“I’d love to. But I have a job to do.” Buffy crossed her arms. They did this every time they talk. They would flirt, he would ask her out, and she would tease him. She wished he would just kiss her already.

 

“Oh. Come on, princess.” His smirk faltered slightly, causing Buffy to take a step closer. 

 

“Sorry but Slayer here.”

 

“Fine. Then how about dinner and a walk through a graveyard or two.”

 

“Sounds good.” Buffy says smiling. Leave it to Dean to make a walk through a graveyard sound romantic. 

 

She took a step closer and looked up at him, wrapped her arms around his neck. He placed his hands on her waist as he leaned down. Buffy looked into his eyes. All her worries melted away. They were finally going to kiss, after all this time. His lips just barley brushed hers.

 

“Slayer!” A deep voice shouted, ruining the moment.

 

Sighing Buffy pulled away from Dean. Stalking up to the vampire, who looked like he just stepped out of a cheesy 80s movie, she grabbed a stake from her back pocket and swiftly dusted him. Turning around she looked at Dean. He was opening the driver’s side door. The moment was gone. The time had past. And timing was everything.


End file.
